Many users browse video sharing sites to find and watch a video. For example, a user may browse a listing of available videos, and the listing may include the title of the video, a genre of the video, and other information. It can be difficult for the user to determine whether they are likely to enjoy the video. However, knowing that friends of the user have watched the video or liked the video can allow the user to decide that they are likely to enjoy the video.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for indicating viewership of a video based on context.